This invention relates to a dolly system for campgrounds, parks and the like.
It is well known that campgrounds, parks and the like often have picnic tables, charcoal grills, garbage cans and other heavy objects placed on lawns and other off-the-road locations. It is often necessary to move such objects during routine campground and park maintenance activities. Typically, two persons are required for the convenient movement of picnic tables and certain other of such objects. However, it is often the case that only one person is available for the movement of such objects in many campgrounds and parks, particularly those in remote areas.
Even when two persons are available, the movement of picnic tables and certain other of such objects is often a difficult task. It is often the case that the location of such objects within the the campground or park prohibits the convenient use of a truck or other similar motor vehicle for their movement. Furthermore, when only short distance movement is necessary, the use of a truck or other similar motor vehicle for movement of picnic tables and certain other of such objects is inconvenient even when the location within the campground or park conveniently permits such use.
It is not uncommon for the person or persons responsible for campground and park maintenance activities to experience backstrain or other similar personal injury when moving picnic tables, charcoal grills, garbage cans and other heavy objects. Such personal injury often occurs even when a truck or other similar motor vehicle is used for such movement. And, of course, such persons often experience fatigue even when no backstrain or other personal injury is experienced. This is particularly true when only one person is available for such movement.
It is desirable to have a means for conveniently moving picnic tables, charcoal grills, garbage cans and other similar heavy objects commonly found in campgrounds, parks and the like with minimum risk of backstrain or other personal injury to the person or persons using such means. It is also desirable to have such a means which is suitable for convenient use by only one person. Furthermore, it is desirable to have such a means which is suitable for convenient use on lawns and other off-the-road locations within campgrounds, parks and the like. Such a means should preferably be relatively inexpensive and adaptable for multiple uses.
It is not believed that the prior art provides a satisfactory means for moving picnic tables, charcoal grills, garbage cans and other similar heavy objects from location to location within campgrounds, parks and the like. In particular, while the prior art provides various dollys, including the rubber-tired dolly which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,698, for a "Dolly for Enabling a Single Operator to Move a Work Table" issued to Bonarrigo, et al., it is not believed that such prior art dollys are suitable for use in the environment presented by a campground, park or the like. Furthermore, such prior art dollys are each intended for one specific use rather than use as a component of a dolly system for campgrounds, parks and the like.